wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Crash
Sugar Crash From the world of Sugar Rush comes an all new game of tasty rides, sweet kids, and mouth watering lands. The racers got into an argument who was the better skilled racer, but there was one problem. Anyone could race a vehicle and reach the finish, but who was more skilled to finish in one piece? Now new wide open candy arenas have been made in different regions in Sugar Rush. Now the only way to see who the best driver was is not by their ability to be the fastest, but the one who could last the longest. Sugar Rush has become more sour with it’s all new weapons of choice ranging to over a 30 selectable candy arsenal and new personal weapons for each character according to his or her theme. Candy karts of speed are now modified and turned into candy armored tanks of destruction mounted with primary small candy machine guns. Traps and hazards are spewed out everywhere in the arenas for a more challenging event. The once sweet and pop music kingdom has transformed into a sour and rock music land of survival. No longer is the game based on the fastest player, but now the player with the skills to survive. Who will claim the title of top survivalist, enter the games and find out. This is a mixture of "Lord of the Flies", "Mario Kart", and "Twisted Metal" combined into one game. Arenas The Rocky Fountins: Chunky Choclate mountins with hot fudge Spouts, falling Chocolate boulder balls, and Chocolate Chunk spikes that come out of the ground Ultimate Character Weapons *'The Spark Blaster:' Candleheads AKA: Blazer Top's weapon of choice. It's a Hollow candle shell that shoots out Bright Blazing Fireworks *'The Squeeze': This Weapon is Minty's AKA: Sour Bill Jr.'s weapon of choice. it looks like an ordinary wrapper at first but if you stick it on to somebody on purpose it grows an wrapps around you and the more you stuggle the tighter it gets (only way to escape it is to relax but hey, the racers don't need to know that) (thinking of better names) *'Cinnamon Burn: '''Weapon of Roxus Cinnamus AKA: Sin Amus Ricochet. When he reaches his limit, he unleashes his kart into a raging inferno to burn all in his path, shoot fireballs made of pop rocks, and have a small range burst of fire around him to anyone who gets close enough. 30 Shared Weapons #'Sweet seeker': homing candy rockets #'Scoop launcher': Ice cream scoop launches balls of ice cream at opponents #'Pixi Stick Bomb': Stick of explosive candy powder on a fuse #'Warhead Mine': Heavy explosive hard candies #'Gusher Slick': Spills a slippery puddle of juice #'Laffy Taffy Grapple': Grabs and tosses opponent #'Angry Gummy Bear': Aggressive gummy bear attacks the closest opponent #'Skittle Rocket': Straight shooting projectiles #'Shooting Starbust': Shoots down a single Starburst onto one opponent from the sky #'Atomic Fireball': Deadly highly explosive candy that seeks the lead player and blows them up in a huge explosion taking out anyone and everyone in the blast raidius #'Pop Rocks Minigun': A limited mounted Minigunthat shoots a long fire of pop rocks #'Hot Tamales Launcher': shoots out five candy projectiles that sets a kart on fire for a limited time. #'Powdered Sugar Screen': Spreads out a smoke screen of powdered sugar and slowly damages the health bar for a limited time. #'Trouble Gum': Sticks gum on the players view screen for a limited time and blinds tem for a longer limited time. #'Candy Cane Ram''': mounts a huge candy cane on the front of a kart and rams others out of the way or in the air. Category:Sugar Crash Category:Fan Games